


Ticklish Angels

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tickles, this may not be that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is ticklish. Adam thinks he's cute when he's laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish Angels

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THE PROMPT: Imagine Person A of your OTP pinning Person B against a wall, and leaning for a kiss. Before their lips meet, Person A stops, and a mischievous grin comes onto their face as they begin the tickle Person B.

Adam and Samandriel were talking, when suddenly Adam pinned him against the wall. 

"You know, you're really cute..." Adam said, leaning in. 

But centimeters away from Samandriel's lips, Adam stopped. His face twisted into a mischevious grin, and his hands moved to right above Samandriel's waist. 

"Don't you dare," Samandriel warned him. 

Adam started tickling his sides, and Samandriel burst into laughing, holding himself up by holding Adam's shoulders. 

"Adam! Stop! I can smite you!" he shrieked before laughs. Adam stopped, and pulling his boyfriend against him, who was trying to catch his breath. 

"You're cute when you're laughing."


End file.
